Le Capitole, Haymitch & moi
by Offwithyourhead00
Summary: "Le Capitole...," continua t-elle. Elle semblait incapable de formuler complètement sa phrase. Alors il l'acheva pour elle: "...n'est qu'un ennemi."


**Bonjour à tous! :)**

**Je suis tombée l'autre jour sur un challenge proposé par je ne sais plus qui sur Tumblr, et "bam", cette fic est née. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fic en fait, plutôt plusieurs petites brèves écrites selon des musiques. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, alors laissé moi vos impressions et critiques!**

**Pleins de bsx, Sarah. xx**

**Tunes Fic Challenge Meme Rules:**  
**1. Pick your favorite fandom**  
**2. Put iTunes on shuffle**  
**3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.**  
**4. You can only write for the duration of the song.**

* * *

_Kylie Minogue – No More Rain._

Elle passa une main sur la vitre pour en ôter la buée, ses yeux errant d'un arbre à l'autre. Tout était tellement triste lorsqu'il pleuvait. Le clapotement des gouttes d'eau contre le sol détrempé lui arracha un soupir.

Elle avait froid. Elle se sentait seule. Vulnérable. Elle repensait aux visages, au sang, aux corps disloqués, tordus, étendus sur le sol. Qui devaient certainement être en train de pourrir dans la terre trempée. Elle sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un referma la porte de la pièce et s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qu'il s'agissait: elle pouvait reconnaitre sa démarche entre mille.

Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle le sentit appuyer son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui semblait presque que la pluie s'était arrêtée.

* * *

_Adele – Set Fire to the Rain._

Feux d'aritifice. Haymitch les avait toujours beaucoup aimés. Voir les lumières éclairer le ciel, entendre le son des fusées. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé un meilleur usage de la poudre.

- Nous avons gagné.

Il se retourna, surpris. Il mit quelques secodnes à reconnaitre la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sans sa perruque, son maquillage et ses étranges tenues, elle paraissait différente. Presqu'une autre Effie.

- Oui, nous avons gagné, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se rapporcha de lui et resta un instant silencieuse, contemplant les lumières dans le ciel. Ses cheveux, naturellement blonds, ondulaient légèrement dans la brise. Elle était magnifique, constata t-il. Sans toutes ces traces du Capitole, elle était pleinement et entièrement humaine. Elle regardait les cendres d'un empire dans lequel elle avait vécu sans l'avoir jamais véritablement aimé.

* * *

_Carter Burwell – Mildred Perce._

- On arrive bientôt?

Effie et Haymitch se retournèrent, le jeune garçon les regardait, un air menaçant dans les yeux, une main posée sur la rampe. Les vibrations du train le faisaient tressauter.

- Bientôt, oui, répondit Effie. Le tribut les dévisagea, prudemment, et un muscle tressaillit dans sa machoire. Puis, sans un commentaire, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Effie se retourna, contemplant le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre devant elle. Elle soupira.

* * *

_Marlene Dietrich – Ich Bin Die Fesche Lola._

Effie avait toujours aimé les festivités du Capitole. Haymitch les avait toujours détestées. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle lui flanqua de force une coupe de champagne dans la main.

- Aller viens, et souris un peu! Tu es content! Content! Les bonnes manières, Haymitch!

Il fronça les sourcils et avala une gorgée de champagne, ce qui la fit rire. Un sourire lui échappa.

* * *

_Nirvana – Come As You Are._

Katniss et Peeta levèrent alors leur deux mains liées, et la foule se perdit en un énorme rugissement, des rires, des exclamations et des applaudissements. Les jumelles braquées sur le visage des deux tributs. _The girl on fire_, criaient les bouches. Pour une première impression, ce n'était pas mal, pensa Haymitch. Il se tourna vers Effie qui, ses jumelles nerveusement plaquées contre son visage, n'osait perdre une seconde de la cérémonie. Elle dut sentir son regard car subitement elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi? demanda t-elle, l'observant à travers ses jumelles.

Nous avons des champions cette année, princesse, dit-il simplement. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais il lui semblait qu'elle le regardait fixement.

- Oui, des champions, répéta t-elle, et elle reporta son attention sur Katniss et Peeta.

* * *

_Jessie J – Who's Laughing Now._

Le president Snow avait l'air tellement pathétique; tellement vulnérable. Haymitch le regarda longuement, tirant un plaisir sauvage à la vue de cet homme qui, dans quelques secondes, allait mourir. Il échangea un regard avec Katniss; combien elle avait souhaité ce moment, elle aussi.

A côté de lui, Effie Trinket regardait le président, totalement immobile, ses doigts repliés en deux poings solides. Avec un sourire rassurant, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une lueur vengeresse brillait dans ses yeux. Haymitch, parmi bien d' autres, pouvait la comprendre.

Il regarda Katniss préparer son arc, il la vit pivoter et lancer sa fléche. Mais pas en direction du president Snow. En direction de Coin. Effie poussa un léger cri avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Haymitch lui prit la main et la serra, tendrement.

* * *

_Within Temptation – Angels._

Elle avait tellement changé. Ses yeux, sa voix, tout en elle semblait vide.

- Effie..., murmura t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne put savoir si elle l'avait reconnu ou pas. Elle semblait tellement...différente.

- Haymitch, chuchota t-elle et, malgré lui, il lui sourit. Elle l'avait reconnu. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, doucement, par peur de la briser. Elle semblait tellement fragile.

- Le Capitole..., commença t-elle. Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un soupir et s'étouffait contre son tee shirt. Il voulut lui faire relever la tête mais, au lieu de cela, il ressera son emprise contre elle, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

- Le Capitole..., continua t-elle. Elle semblait incapable de formuler complètement sa phrase. Alors il l'acheva pour elle.

- ...n'est qu'un ennemi.

* * *

_Madonna – American Life._

Dans certains de ses rêves, Effie voyait le Capitole comme une sorte d'utopie, un royaume invincible, magnifique, riche et juste. Elle avait été élévée là bas, avec les valeurs de là bas, dans le bonheur et l'abondance qui régnaient là bas. Lorsqu'elle était devenue hôtesse elle avait été troublée de voir tant de haine envers le Capitole – envers elle, citoyenne du Capitole – dans le regard de gens comme Haymitch. Elle s'était mise à les détester, tous ces gens qui s'opposaient à sa ville. Visiblement, ces gens s'ilusionnaient, se plaignaient parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir.

Et puis, elle s'était attachée à Haymitch. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Elle s'était rendue compte que, bien au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas tous ces gens, mais bien elle, qui était aveugle. Et d'un royaume invincible, magnifique, riche et juste, le Capitole s'était transformé en une ville faible, détestable, pauvre et cruelle.

* * *

_Placebo – Running Up That Hill._

Son sang coulait entre ses doigts. Ses mains, pressées contre sa poitrine, pouvaient sentir les pulsations de la vie qui, peu à peu, s'étouffaient.

- Haymitch...

Elle entendait des cris autour d'elle. L'odeur de sang et de cendres lui piquaient le nez. Quelqu'un – elle ne savait qui, essayait inlassablement de la soulever, de l'emmener loin de là. Mais elle ne pouvait quitter le mourrant à ses côtés.

Haymitch, relève toi, répéta t-elle. Sa voix n'était qu'un sanglot étouffé. Et soudain, le rythme contre ses paumes devint si faible qu'elle ne put le sentir. Les minutes se succèdèrent. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens; elle ne vit que des pupilles ternes, fixées vers le ciel dans une expression d'horreur de de douleur. Et soudain une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et une force la souleva de terre, l'obligea à se lever et l'entraina avec elle. Elle se mit à crier. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Ses yeux réstaient figés sur le corps inerte étendu sur le sol qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle. Et qui ne se relevait pas.

- HAYMITCH!

* * *

_Alexandre Desplat – Death Eaters._

Elle essaya de tarir le flot de larmes qui, intarissablement, coulait le long de ses joues. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux, essayant en vain de retenir l'eau qui, cruellement, faisait couler son maquillage, révèlait son vrai visage.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas pleurer à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux meurt, princesse. Elle essaya d'ignorer la voix bourrue, dure, ivre d'Haymitch, et se redressa. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne pleure pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Sa réponse le fit éclater de rire. Il se pencha pour attraper une de ses bouteilles par le goulot et, en titubant, il se leva du canapé, le contourna et manqua de trébucher contre le tapis. Il se ratrappa de justesse contre le mur.

- Ce n'est que le début, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.


End file.
